Lo que hubiera sido mi vida con los Cullen
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Mi nombre es Bree. Soy una vampira. Fui creada para formar parte de un ejército de neófitos. Yo y mi amigo Fred fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos. Tuve suerte al encontrar a los Cullen. Esta es la historia de mi no tan corta segunda vida.
1. La tercera es la vencida

Esta es la historia de lo que pienso que pudo haber sido de Bree si los Vulturi la hubieran dejado vivir. Este es apenas el primer capítulo.

**Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Little-Blue-Tiger

**"Lo que hubiera sido mi vida con los Cullen"**

Capítulo 1 "La tercera es la vencida"

-No hacemos excepciones, ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación.

-Ella no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Ni siquiera peleó. ¿Van a matar a una niña por un crimen que no cometió?-preguntó Esme.

Jane la miró pensativa y claramente irritada.

-Hermana, creo que tiene razón.-habló uno de los encapuchados.-Aniquilar sin motivo no es lo _correcto._

Jane miró fijamente a quien había hablado. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró en ía incómoda por el dilema en que su compañero la había puesto. Pensé que su resolución no cambiaría, no parecía que fuera a hacer eso. No tendría ninguna razón.

-Está bien.-dijo Jane, súbitamente en total acuerdo- Dejaremos que críen a la neófita. Está en sus manos no dejarla fuera de control.- Se volteó, lista para irse, pero antes dijo sonriente:- Oh, y Cayo estará _muy _interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

-Se ha fijado la fecha-dijo la chica menuda de pelo corto.- Tal vez vayamos a visitarlos dentro de unos cuantos meses.

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Supongo que es todo. Estuvo bien conocerte, Carlisle…Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Con eso se fueron tan extrañamente como habían llegado, desapareciendo en la lejanía y la espesura del bosque.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que todavía no asimilaba que siguiera viva. ¿En verdad no iban a regresar y matarme?

Volteé hacia los vampiros y vi el alivio en sus rostros, lo que hizo que me sintiera más segura.

El olor de la humana seguía presente y no me podía concentrar bien. Una parte de mi cerebro todavía estaba esforzándose por agarrarse al suelo y no saltar hacia ella.

-Iré con Bella a la casa.-anunció el pelirrojo. Carlisle asintió. El otro casi arrastró a la humana fuera del campo. Estaba agradecida con que su olor no estuviera cerca.

Seguía hecha un ovillo en el suelo, aunque Jasper ya no estaba tan atento de mí. Tal vez me podría ir…

-Entonces, -dijo la chica rubia- ¿qué haremos con ella?

-Por lo pronto, hablaré con ella, si se va por su cuenta y quiere sobrevivir, tendrá que saber las reglas.-dijo Carlisle.

En eso la pareja de Jasper, Alice, se acercó.

Jasper se tensó al ver que se acercaba a mí y la detuvo del hombro. Ella solo lo miró unos segundos y él la soltó lentamente, aún tenso.

Ella se volvió hacia a mí y sonrió.

-Hola-dijo con una voz aguda,- me llamo Alice.-tendió su mano hacia mí.

Dudé un poco, me habían defendido antes, pero en realidad yo no era nada para ellos. No confiaba en ellos, así como no confiaba en mi antiguo aquelarre. Solo confié una vez en alguien.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como yo pensaba, lo que Riley nos había dicho sobre como funcionaba ser vampiro eran mentiras. Diego lo sabía y ahora estaba muerto.

Alargué mi mano, aún dudando, y estreché la de Alice.

-Me llamo Bree.-le dije y pareció que le agradaba escucharme hablar.

-Bueno, Bree, creo que hoy ha sido tu día de suerte, no pasa eso ante los Vulturi. Así que ¿qué te parece si hablamos un poco sobre lo que te ha pasado? Creo que no sabes lo suficiente de nuestro mundo como para sobrevivir.

Yo asentí.

Alice se volteó hacia Carlisle y le dijo- Tal vez es mejor que hablemos de esto en la casa, ¿no?

-Edward está ahí.

-No pasará nada, créeme.

Él no dudó.

Esme se acercó a mi.-Ven Bree, te guiaré hasta nuestro hogar.

Me puse de pie. Y ya todos, salvo Esme y Alice, habían desaparecido.

-Vamos- indicó Esme y empezó a correr con Alice. Las seguí fácilmente a través del bosque. Y en poco tiempo llegamos a una casa blanca de tres pisos con enormes ventanales, era una casa muy grande.

Esme se paró junto a la puerta y me invitó a pasar con un gesto.

Adentro todo era blanco, luminoso, tenía que decir que era la casa más bonita que había visto ya que no había visto algo así en mi vida en las calles ni cuando estábamos todos en un sótano.

Carlisle se sentó en un sillón junto a Esme. Jasper, vigilando cuidadosamente mis movimientos, y Alice se sentaron en el sofá. Yo me senté en una silla que ahí había.

-Bien, Bree, como has de saber, me llamo Carlisle. Esta es mi esposa Esme. Y ellos son Jasper y Alice.- señalo a cada uno y yo sonreí perceptiblemente en reconocimiento.-Bueno, creo que será bueno primero saber como llegaste aquí.

Expliqué mi historia rápidamente, sin dar muchos detalles sobre mí, que en realidad a ellos no les importaría, me concentré más en la última semana y en lo que me había enterado, sobretodo lo de los llamados Vulturi.

Todos escucharon con atención y al final todos terminaron con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, eso es mucho que asimilar.- dijo Carlisle.

Esperé en silencio, viendo estas caras amables y extrañas preguntándome que sería de mí ahora.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. :)


	2. Sobrevivir en el mundo vampírico

Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Little-Blue-Tiger

**"Lo que hubiera sido mi vida con los Cullen"**

Capítulo 2

"Sobrevivir en el mundo vampírico"

Alice se volteó hacia mí y habló:

-En nuestro mundo, Bree, eres libre de ir a donde desees, alimentarte cuando quieras,-dijo- realmente hay solo una regla: No puedes dejar que te descubran. Hay muchas formas en que esto se manifiesta y eso es…o al menos nos quieren hacer ver, el único propósito de los Vulturi. Desde ejércitos de neófitos, algún vampiro aburrido o cosas aún ¡más extrañas! Los Vulturi intervienen cuando hay necesidad, cuando los humanos empiezan a ver algo raro, empiezan a notarnos. Ellos son el poder y son poderosos, nunca se les desafía. De todos los clanes ellos son el más grande y cuentan con muchos poderes sobrenaturales además.

Miré fijamente a Alice. Entonces eso le daba solución a lo que Diego y yo nos preguntábamos. En efecto los vampiros no podían ser descubiertos por los humanos, no _debían. _Tenía dudas, sobre más cosas, muchas.

-Entonces ¿eso es todo?-pregunté.

Se miraron entre sí. –Básicamente.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más?-Carlisle asintió- Tengo muchas dudas, realmente yo no se nada de este mundo, con empezar que yo creía que el sol nos quemaba-me reí-Pero bueno, primero, pueda preguntar ¿por qué sus ojos son amarillos?

Carlisle sonrió divertido.

-Claro,-contestó-lo que pasa es que a diferencia de los demás vampiros, nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana. Nosotros cazamos animales.

Abrí los ojos ante su respuesta. ¿Estaba bromeando?

-¿Eso es posible?-dije incrédula.

-Sí, llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo así.

-wow.

En eso escuché pasos y con ellos la esencia de la humana me llegó.

En ese instante giré mi cabeza y vi a Bella parada al pie de la escalera viendonos preocupada. Necesite de todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a mi asiento. Jasper se paró de inmediato, en anticipación, gruñendome. Yo no podía matarla, me matarían a mí, debía controlarme, pero ese aroma era demasiado dulce.

_No, no, Bree, no puedes hacerlo. Puedes controlarte. Acabas de escapar de la muerte, no lo eches a perder, _pensé.

El leedor de mentes bajó en ese instante, tomó a Bella y la llevó fuera de la casa. Me extrañé aún más con esa humana, no parecía consciente de que yo podía matarla, parecía ida, pensando en alguna otra cosa, preocupada.

-Carlisle-llamó el pelirrojo.

Él se puso de pie y fue junto a él. -Deberíamos ir a ver a Jacob.

Carlisle asintió.-Sí, es verdad, por supuesto.-se volteó hacia los vampiros a mi lado.-Encárguense de ella. Y por favor, Jasper, se amable. No hagas enojar a Esme.

Con eso salieron los tres, dirigiendose a ver a ese tal Jacob. El olor de la humana seguía presente, confundiendome un poco, me sentía ansiosa, pero de repente sin más me calmé, sin darme explicación de cómo. Esto era demasiado extraño.

Escuché el ruido del motor de un auto al alejarse.

Volteé a ver a los vampiros.

-Entonces,-empezó Alice- ¿decías que tenías dudas?

-Um, sí.-contesté.

Poco a poco le pregunté más sobre lo que me concernía, las rarezas que había en este mundo del que tan poco conocía, y fue una lista algo larga. Cosas que nunca pensé que existieran eran más reales que nada. Alice fue paciente y me explicó todo con cuidado. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, Alice hablando, Jasper observando y yo escuchando con interés.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ahora, mi pregunta es ¿continuarás tu camino sola?

Torcí la boca. Muy apenas conocía a esta familia, no sabía mucho sobre ellos mismos y si podía confiar en ellos. Además de que no se si podía adaptarme a este estilo de vida tan extraño que llevaban.

Ahora que la vida en solitario no me apetecía. Aún siendo un ser poderoso, tenía miedo de lo que me esperaría en la vida nómada. Y la pérdida de Diego aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo, no sabía si podría sobrellevarla sola. Pero...estaba Fred, él me esperaría en Vancouver, podría viajar con él.

-Es mucho que pensar.-les dije,-no sé si podría llevar su forma de vida.

-Es tu decisión, Bree. Nosotros estaríamos felices de tenerte en nuestra familia. Si deseas continuar sola está bien.

Dudé, Fred me dió un tiempo límite. Viajar con él no era una mala idea. Era tarde, si lo quería alcanzar debería irme ya.

-Supongo que seguiré mi propio camino.-avisé.

Alice asintió. me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de irme me pidió:

-Solo te pediré que no caces en esta zona, por favor.

-Claro.-acepté.

Corrí hacia los bosques, tratando de regresar al claro para poder seguir el rastro de Fred. Mientras corría, de repente, me topé con un olor extraño muy fuerte, estaba disperso por todas partes y era lo más horrible que había olido.

Pisadas. Alguien venía. Volteé justo a tiempo para ver algo que jamás en mi vida había visto. Era un lobo, aunque no parecía, no podía ser otra cosa. Pero este lobo era enorme, de pelo negro, y quería atraparme.

Este lobo no sabía con lo que se metía.

Me detuve y cuando él se me lanzó encima lo tomé y lo aventé. El regreso, extrañamente no muy afectado. En lugar de atacarme como esperaba se me vino sobre un costado y me mordió.

No había sentido dolor físico en esta vida salvo por las veces que me había enfrentado a otro vampiro.

Me quedé en shock un segundo antes de poder soltarme. Este lobo no era normal y al parecer podía hacerme daño. Mi instinto me instó a huir. Y lo hice, empecé a correr lejos del lobo, pero el era rápido, realmente rápido.

Se acercaba a mí y apuraba más el paso. No me alcanzaba por centímetros, pero en eso mordió mi pie.

Grité de dolor. Estaba segura que me lo quería arrancar. Me desmembraría.

Intenté zafarme pero mordía fuerte.

Un pequeño chasquido. _Oh,no._


	3. Sacrificio y recompensa

De nuevo: **Twilight (c) Stephenie meyer**

* * *

Little-Blue-Tiger

**"Lo que hubiera sido mi vida con los Cullen"**

Capítulo 3

"Sacrificio y recompensa"

Miré aterrada al lobo al escuchar ese pequeño chasquido.

-Espera, ¡Sam! ¡No! Ella está con nosotros.-gritó una voz femenina que ya me era conocida.

Alice apareció corriendo junto con Jasper. Sin embargo no se acercaron mucho, se detuvieron a cierta distancia.

El lobo me soltó en ese momento y se volteó hacia los vampiros.

-Ella no es amenaza. Nosotros nos hacemos responsables de ella. No la dañes.

El lobo me volteó a ver, luego miró a Alice. Y sin más, con cierto recelo, se fue.

-Ven, Bree.-me llamó Alice.

Me acerqué aún sorprendida.

Alice me sonrió apenada. -Creo que no te contamos todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural.-la miré con los ojos bien abiertos.-Lo siento, no sabía si podíamos tenerte la suficiente confianza para contarte lo de los lobos, y...

Alice calló y su expresión cambió. Se quedó viendo la nada. Un momento después volvió en sí.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Jasper.

-oh-dijo y se volteó hacia mí- Bree ¿qué te parecería intentar cazar con nosotros?

¿Eh?

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había llegado a esta casa. Después del ataque del lobo, me quedé con los Cullen, ellos me explicaron que eran esas creaturas, el trato que tenían con ellos y la razón de que me hubiera atacado. Su misión era matar vampiros para mantener a salvo su gente. No guardé resentimiento contra el lobo. Pero si le tenía algo de temor.

Había conocido un poco mejor a la familia. Supe que la mujer rubia se llamaba Rosalie y el hombre grande, que era su compañero, Emmett. El pelirrojo se llamaba Edward. Bella, la humana, era su compañera, pero no la había querido convertir, sin embargo de algún modo, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella se convertiría en vampiro en unas semanas, después de casarse. También supe que tres de ellos tenían poderes. Como ya sabía Edward podía leer la mente, pero además Alice podía ver el futuro y Jasper era un empata, podía controlar las emociones, y afectar a los demás aún cuando no se lo proponía, eso me hizo recordar las extrañas emociones que no parecían mías y que como quiera sentía y les dio sentido.

Apenas había soportado estos días sin beber nada. Era lo malo de solo tener unos meses, era bueno que no hubiera humanos cerca, y no me dejaban salir de la casa. Hoy Alice y unos cuantos más de la familia me llevarían de cacería, ellos no tenían necesidad hasta dentro de unas semanas, solo me acompañaban. Estaba advertida de que la sangre animal no era ni por asomo tan apetitosa como la sangre humana, pero a nadie de ellos les importaba, todos estaban comprometidos con tal de no matar humanos, no comprendía aún con claridad la compasión que sentían por la gente.

Estaban todos preparándose y yo esperaba en la sala.

En eso Emmett bajó junto con Rosalie, siempre que los veía ella tenía una mueca de indiferencia y él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hey, Bree!-Emmett habló y lo miré sorprendida de que me dirigiera la palabra.-Siempre que caces es más divertido si haces enojar a tu animal. –me guiño el ojo y Rosalie los puso en blanco.

-Umm…gracias-le dije.

El rió fuertemente. Edward bajó después junto con Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle y Esme no tardaron mucho.

-¿Listos todos?-preguntó Carlisle.

Todos, incluyéndome, asintieron.

Esme se acercó-Tranquila, Bree, todo irá bien. Además es tu voluntad, esto solo es por si te gustaría quedarte con nosotros.

Asentí. En realidad, no sabía si quería abandonar la sangre humana, pero estaba segura de no querer estar sola. Mis oportunidades de encontrar a Fred eran mínimas y no quería vagar por ahí sin compañía.

Salimos al garaje. Ya había visto la variedad de carros que tenían, no me cabía en la cabeza todo el dinero que poseían, pero claro, después de tantos años trabajando como doctor, uno se haría rico.

Íbamos a ir en el Porsche. Que por lo que había escuchado era de Alice. Ella iba al volante con Jasper de copiloto y Emmett, Edward y yo atrás. Nos dirigíamos a algún lugar cerca donde se practicaba excursionismo, pero en esta época no estaba abierto al público…al normal.

El viaje fue rápido y silencioso. Un poco incomodo quizás.

-Llegamos-dijo Jasper después de una hora de camino. No me hubiera dado cuenta de la diferencia ya que todo era bosque alrededor. Nos bajamos y las distintas esencias que se encontraban en un bosque me inundaron. Alice se me acercó, ella y Esme eran las que me hablaban más. Esme era muy cariñosa y Alice simplemente tenía una personalidad simpática, era fácil que te agradara.

-Ven, Bree, es hora de cazar. Si quieres observar primero como lo hacemos, puedes ver a Emmett. Aunque te advierto que puede ser un poco fanfarrón.

Sonreí y asentí. Alice le dijo a Emmett su plan y el sonrió orgulloso.

-Vamos, Bree, ahora mismo te enseño como cazar de verdad. Sabes, Edward, tú podrías venir también, no te haría mal aprender, ¿eh?

-Gracias por la oferta-contestó sarcástico.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-luego se dirigió hacia mí-Muy bien, ¿captas algún oso?

Olisqué le aire, no sabía exactamente como olía un oso, pero entonces escuché unos gruñidos y capté un olor de hierbas y carne. Emmett también lo olió.

-Genial, son dos, ¡vamos!

Echó a correr en menos de un segundo y lo seguí sin demora. Correr era grandioso y a través del bosque le daba diferentes sensaciones. Pronto llegamos donde dos osos peleaban.

Emmett profirió un gruñido y se abalanzó contra uno de los osos. El otro iba atacarlo pero él lo lanzó unos metros contra un árbol.

Vi incrédula como empezó a jugar con su presa. El oso lanzaba zarpazos y Emmett los esquivaba mientras el también lanzaba "zarpazos". El otro oso tardó en ponerse de pie y avanzó a donde la pelea.

El olor de los animales no era apetitoso, no como los humanos, pero mi garganta ardía y mi cerebro se desconectó, lista para cazar el oso.

-Yo me encargo del otro-le dije a Emmett y me abalancé sobre el animal.

A diferencia de Emmett, yo le clavé los dientes directamente en la yugular. El oso trató de defenderse pero rápidamente lo maté. Cuando terminé miré mi ropa rasguñada. No era mucho solo me había roto una manga y un zarpazo en el abdomen. Volteé y vi que Emmett por fin se había decidido a matar a su presa.

Me miró y dijo: -bien para la primera vez que cazas, cuando yo lo hice termine prácticamente sin camisa y con medio pantalón.

Reí divertida, en verdad que Emmett no era nada aterrador como aparentaba.

-Bueno, ya no habrá más osos, pero seguro encontraremos unos cuantos herbívoros.

En efecto cazamos unos ciervos, pero aún así mi garganta siguió ardiendo. Incluso cuando terminé y ya no sentía deseos de más sangre. La quemazón seguía ahí.

Regresamos con el resto y vi que sus ojos eran de un color dorado muy claro por la sangre que corría por su cuerpo.

Subí al auto. Nos pusimos en marcha. Estábamos en completo silencio, pero mi cabeza se hacía muchas preguntas, todo era un caos, lo sentía por Edward que era capaz de oírme. Él resopló.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Esme nos recibió.

-¿Cómo les fue?

Ignoré su pregunta y le dije:

-Esme, la quemazón no desparece ¿verdad?

Tardo un minuto en contestar. Me miró con pena y lástima.

-No, no desaparece nunca.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Me encantaría que me dejaran su review. Gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
